Batman and Spider-Man: the Dark Knights
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: The Story you all been waiting for! When a portal in Peter's world brings Spidey into Gotham City, he teams up with Batman and helps him stop Mysterio and Mister Freeze from destroying thier worlds. Would these two get along and stop them? or, Will both of thier worlds fall into chaos? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1: Prologue

Its night in New York City and Peter Parker is sleeping with his wife, Mary Jane. _**"It happens every night,"**_ said POV Peter, _**"I can't get that image of Uncle Ben's death and the battle with the thief out of my head. I always wondered if I can just fix this mistake and hopefully make these nightmares end."**_ Peter Parker is tossing and turning as he sees images of Uncle Ben getting shot and the worried look on the burglar's face when he confronted him. Peter's eyes widen and he immediately jumps up all scared. Mary Jane freaks out and wakes up. "Peter, What happened?!" she asked all worried. "I had it again, MJ," said Peter, "I can't get it out of my head. Seeing Uncle Ben's dead body, Aunt May crying on the couch when I arrived, and the look on the murderer's face when I faced him. It always kept me up at night. Makes me wish I would've done something to SAVE Uncle Ben." "Peter, that was years ago, that's the reason you became Spider-Man, the reason you wear that costume and kick some ass." said Mary Jane, "Just remember that he loved you and he's probably watching you right now, doing your best to make this world a better place." Peter gets out of bed and walks towards his closet and takes out a red and blue costume that he wore when he first started as Spider-Man. "I hope that you are right, Mary Jane," said Peter as he puts on his suit, "He may think that I'm a hero or a huge disappointment to the Parker family." "Peter, you know none of that is true." said Mary Jane, "He was like a father to you when your parents disappeared. He raised you like his own. He did everything with you. He would have been proud that you have all this power and responsibility." Spider-Man opens the window and turns to Mary Jane. "Look, maybe doing some web slinging and stopping a couple robberies can help clear my head. Spider-Man jumps out the window and swings away into the night.

Somewhere far away, at an abandoned Oscorp factory, a man with a glass dome over his head and a purple cape is working on a strange device. His name is Quentin Beck, or the Menacing Mysterio as said in the media over the years, and he's a really bad person. _"Finally, after these long months of laying low and hiding from the authorities,"_ thought Mysterio, _I finally made a device that can get rid of my worst hated enemy once and for all!"_ Mysterio lifts his sleeve to reveal a watch underneath. _"I just hope that my "Goons" can get his attention already."_

Meanwhile, Spider-Man is web swinging through the cit, listening to music underneath his mask. "You shoot me down, But, I will not fall, BECAUSE I'M TITANUIM!" sang Spidey until his Spider-Sense tingles. He lands on the rooftop to see two masked thieves robbing a jewelry store. _"Oh boy. I wonder where they want at this hour."_ thought Spidey. As the thieves grab the rest of the jewels, Spider-Man jumps in and kicks one of the thieves, which his head falls off to reveal circuits inside. _"Robots… Perfect. I think I know who's smart enough to do something like this."_ thought Spider-man when he turns to see the robot has a charged up laser blaster. "Hey, bucket of bolts. Don't you know that….?" said Spider-Man until his Spider-Sense tingles as the robot fires. "Hey! It's not cool to attack me while I was telling my joke." said Spider-Man as he dodges the lasers until one of them hits him so hard it launches him into a display case. As Spidey comes around, he looks to see the robot running away from the store. Spider-Man runs out of the store and web swings after it. _"If I just stay back and follow it, it can lead me right to him."_ thought Spider-Man as he stealthily web swings behind the robot until he spots it running into the Oscorp factory near the Hudson River. Spider-Man smashes through the window to see the room really dark. As Spider-Man struggles to find a light switch, a spotlight lights up to reveal Mysterio. "Hello Mr. Parker," said Mysterio, "Welcome to what will be know as your finale." "Well, if it isn't Quentin Beck," said Spider-Man, "How's the fish bowl treating you?" "This is one reason I hate you Mr. Parker," said Mysterio, "You make the lamest of jokes." "Hey! I try my best to make the best jokes out there." said Spider-Man. Then, his Spider-Sense tingles and the robot from earlier and a few more ambush Spider-Man. Spider-Man kicks one of the robots off him and flips out of the group. Then, he shoots two web lines at two robots and trips them. Then, he jumps and punches right through one of the robots chest, which disables it. Mysterio looks at the battle and presses a button on his glove. Then, the portal lights up and Mysterio laughs. "THIS IS YOUR END, WALL CRAWLER! HAHAHAHA!" said Mysterio as he sees the portal get bigger. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense tingles as he and the last two robots get sucked into the portal. "I FINALLY DID IT! I DEFEATED SPIDER-MAN!" said Mysterio as he turns off the portal.

 **Gotham City**

It's a long night in Gotham as a figure watches from a rooftop in the night. _"Another long night for the Batman,"_ thought the figure, _"It's time to wipe the scum out of the…."_ Then, Batman looks at the sky to see a blinding light and three figures fall down from it. He grabs his cape and glides to the scene. Meanwhile, Spider-Man lands on his back on a rooftop and gets up. "This is why I hate portals now." said Spider-Man as his Spider-Sense tingles to see the two robots look straight at him. _"Wow… Even a fall from the sky can't stop them."_ thought Spidey as he dodges the laser beams from the robots. One laser beam hits Spider-Man in the stomach and it knocks him to the floor. Just as the robots power their lasers, two bat- shaped projectiles go into the robots' heads, destroying them both. As Spider-Man regains consciousness, he looks up to see Batman standing in front of him. "Now, tell me… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" said Batman as he has another batarang in his hand.


	2. Unlikely Alliances

Chapter 2: Unlikely Alliances

Spider-Man gets up and puts his hands up and takes off his mask. "M-My name is Peter Parker, and in my world, I'm called Spider-Man," said Peter Parker, "I'm a super hero with spider powers and I don't mean to intrude." Batman touches his mask and enters Detective mode and scans Peter. _"Hmm…. His heart beat is at a normal rate and it seems his anatomy seems metahuman."_ thought Batman. "Ok, I believe you. But, how did you get here?" said a still suspicious Batman as he puts his Batarang back in his belt. "While in my world, a villain named Mysterio made a portal that was used to defeat me, bringing those robots with me. All I wanted to do is have a night patrol to help me sleep." said Spider-Man as he points to the robot's disabled bodies. Batman walks to one of the robots and puts two cables in his glove and types to a hologram interface. "Wow… a hologram interface. You're just like Tony Stark." said Spider-Man all surprised. "Who?" asked a confused Batman as he continues to type on his glove. "He's a smart billionaire who has a tech company and he has a robotic suit of armor and goes by the name "Iron-Man". A real nice guy." said Spider-Man. "Well, He sounds like Bruce Wayne, he's the top billionaire here in Gotham and Wayne Enterprises is a major tech company in this world." said Batman as he points to a big building with the name "Wayne" in front of it. "Hey, do you know this Bruce Wayne?" asked a confused Spider-man. "Well, I and he are kinda… "Old friends"." said Batman. "Is he a really nice guy?" asked Spider-Man. "Yes, in a way. Even when he has the fancy stuff, he's the nicest guy in all of Gotham." said Batman, "I got a lead. We better head to…" Then, the Bat-Signal lights up and Batman turns off the hologram. "Looks like the Commissioner needs me. Look, Parker, since you're stuck here. You'll work with me for now. Let's head to GCPD and see what Commissioner Gordon has for me." said Batman as he heads towards the ledge shoots his grappling hook and swings off. _"Maybe I will like this place."_ thought Spider-Man as he web swings after Batman.

Meanwhile at an abandoned Ice cream factory somewhere in the city, a man in a containment suit works on a device. _"I hope this device can suddenly give me my lovely Nora back and…"_ thought Mister Freeze until Mysterio appears behind him. "Victor, I have an offer to give you that I feel can help your cause." said Mysterio. Mister Freeze turns around and charges his freeze ray. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN?!" said Mister Freeze. "Relax Victor, My name is Quentin Beck and I have just an offer." said Mysterio as he raises his arms up. "What's this offer you speak of, Mister Beck?" said Freeze as he lowers his freeze gun. "You see, my old enemy, Spider-Man, were transported to your world and met your foe, Batman. I propose that we make a big alliance and stop those menaces. When we rule both our worlds, I can use both of our technologies to help save your precious Nora Fries." said Mysterio as he holds out his hand. "How do I know that I can trust you?" said Mister Freeze. "Only me and my intelligence can help us destroy those who oppose us." said Mysterio. "Then, I will team up with you. For now." said Freeze as he and Mysterio shake hands.

At the GCPD rooftop, Commissioner Gordon stands on the rooftop, waiting for Batman. _"Where is he when you need him?!"_ thought Gordon as he checks his watch. "Hello James." said Batman as he and Spider-Man appear behind them. "Well, Well Batman. It's about time and who's your friend?" said Gordon. "His name is Spider-Man, He's not from around here," said Batman, "Back to the matter at hand, what's wrong?" "I got news that Mister Freeze and some weird guy with a fish bowl on his head broke into Arkham Asylum and are trying to break out all the villains." "Wait, I think I know who the guy in the fishbowl." said Spider-Man. "Never mind that, if they succeed, Gotham City will plunge into chaos." said Batman, "Spider-Man, let's head over right now." "Got it, dude." said Spider-Man as he salutes. Batman and Spidey jump off and disappear into the night.

Meanwhile, at Arkham, Mysterio and Mister Freeze are at the security office, looking into the monitor. "Are you sure we should let these guys out?" said Freeze as he looks at the cells. "Yes, if the news came out, Batman and Spider-Man will come and we can use them to distract them while we get what we need." said Mysterio. "I know Batman. He won't be as easy to beat." said Freeze. "Trust me, He is not ready for what I'm prepared for BOTH of them." Meanwhile, on the outside, armed goons stand on the rooftops, preparing to face Batman and Spider-Man. Then, a shadow prepares at a chimney behind the goon and shoots a web line. Then, another figure comes and punches the goon. "All the roof watchmen are disabled." said Spider-Man. Batman touches his mask and scans for points for entry. "There's an air duct that can lead us to the west corridor of Arkham." Batman approaches the duct and kicks it open. As Spider-Man and Batman arrive, the intercoms come on with Mysterio's voice. "Well, if it isn't the Web Slinger and the Dark Knight." said Mysterio, "I welcome you to your doom!" "Cut the crap, Professor Fishbowl," said Spider-Man, "What are you planning here?" "You will learn soon enough, Mister Parker," said Mysterio, Right now, I have a surprise for you and your dark friend." Then, as the cells swing open, all of Batman's foes and the criminals surround them. "Wow, that's a lot, even for someone like me." said Spider-Man. "Peter, Just hang in there we can handle this." as Spider-Man and Batman stand back to back with each other, all of inmates come rushing towards them in rage.


	3. Peices of the Puzzle

Chapter 3: The Pieces of the Puzzle

Spider-Man and Batman stand side by side when all of the prisoners come rushing at them. Spider-Man jumps over two prisoners and web throws them into a wall. Batman blocks every punch from three prisoners and drop kicks their butts. As Spider-Man dodges punches from Bane, he turns to Batman and says "Um Batsy, there's too much, even for the both of us." "Keep holding out, Peter," said Batman, "I know every weakness for these fools. For example, pull the tubes on Bane's back, and He'll get weak." Spider-Man jumps over Bane's head and pulls off the tube that gives Bane his strength. Batman turns around and kicks Bane in the jaw, knocking him out. "Batman…. I kinda have a problem." said Spidey as he stares at Killer Croc looking right at him. "His name is Killer Croc. He's kind of tough, even for me. Use your little "Web thingies" to hold him back or something." said Batman as he punches the Penguin. "They are called "Web Shooters" and I can handle big humanoid reptiles." said Spider-Man as he dodges each of Killer Croc's punches. "Hey Croc, Are you somehow related to Curt Connors?" asked Spider-Man as kicks Croc in the face. "Killer Croc does not know who that is." said a confused Killer Croc. _"God. This is some weird world."_ thought a disappointed Spidey. Spider-man jumps over Killer Croc and kicks him in the back. As Croc was about to punch him, Spider-Man shoots a glob of webbing and makes Croc's hand stuck to the wall. Then, Spider-Man, using his spider-reflexes and speed, webs Croc so much, he can't move. "You know, that webbing can hold even the Incredible Hulk." said Spider-Man as he webs Croc's mouth shut. "The criminals are down," said Batman, "But, our targets escaped." Then, Spider-Man noticed a weird piece of technology on the floor and picked it up. "Hey Batsy, I found something." said Batman as he turns to Batman. Batman walks up and examines it. "It seems to have some data I can examine at the Bat Cave." said Batman. "The Bat- what?" said a confused Spider-Man. "It's my Headquarters that I use for anything Batman-related." explained Batman. "That sounds cool! I wish I had something like that. I only have an apartment that me and my family live in." said Spider-Man as he and Batman walk out of Arkham. Then, Batman presses a button on his glove and the Bat mobile comes back around. "WOAH! You have your own car! I used to own a car named the Spider-Mobile, but it turned against me and I had to destroy it." said a surprised Spider-Man as he checks out the Bat mobile. "Quit being such a fan boy, Parker and get in." said Batman inside the Bat mobile. "Thanks for the offer dude, but I have webs to swing with." said Spider-Man. "According to my guess, you ran out of web fluid after fighting both Bane and Killer Croc." said Batman. Spider-Man tries to shoot a web line, but nothing came out. _"Aw crap! But, how did he already know that?"_ said a confused Spider-Man. Spider-man jumps into the Bat mobile and they drive off.

Later, at the Bat Cave underneath Wayne manor, the Bat mobile pulls to a stop. Batman and Spider-Man jump out and a man with a fancy moustache walk in with a tray with tea. "Had a long night, Master Wayne?" said Alfred. "No, Alfred. Also, this is our guest. His name is Peter Parker and he's from another world. He will stay with us as along as he's here." said Batman as he heads to the Bat computer. "I will prepare the guest bedroom. And welcome to Wayne Manor, Mister Parker." said Alfred as he walks away. "Master Wayne? Wayne Manor? Wait…. You're Bruce Wayne?!" said a surprised Spider-Man as he turns to Batman. "You finally figured it out, did you?" said Batman as he takes off his mask. "But, how did you become this way?" said a confused Spidey as he takes off his mask. "Since I trust you, I guess I can tell you," said Bruce as he sighs, "Years ago, my parents took me to a movie. When it ended, we took a shortcut through an alley and we were confronted by a burglar. When the gun showed, my father tried to defend us by attacking him, which turned to be his biggest mistake. The gun fired and shot dad in the stomach. Mom screamed and tried to protect me, but the thief went to her pearl necklace and pulled it off and shot mom also. The thief looked at me and ran away. I sat there and watched my parents die in front of me. Years later, I finished my degrees at the university and inherited my father's company. I secretly took training on various fighting styles. I saw how Gotham can turn cruel and evil. So, I took the name of Batman and decided to save Gotham. But, I can never sleep at night because I keep remembering my parents' death and seeing that thief so much, I became Batman endless every night with no sleep." "I know how you feel, Bruce," said Peter, "My parents left me when I was a baby and my aunt and uncle raised me like one of their own. I was a geek in high school and I always have been picked on. One day, I went to a field trip to one of my best friend's dad's company and I got bit by a genetically altered spider. I soon discovered that spider gave me its abilities." "Then, did you become this Spider-Man person and fight crime?" asked Bruce. "Not yet. I used my gifts for granted when I used them to earn money and I carelessly let a burglar escape when I should've stopped him. Then, I realized I was too late when that same guy broke into my house and killed my uncle. I was full of rage and I confronted the guy as Spider-Man. Then, after seeing the killer's true face, I turned him into the police and remembered something my uncle used to say." said an upset Peter. "What did he say?" asked an upset Bruce. "He said that with great power must also come great responsibility. I took it to heart and decided to use my powers to save people and became a true hero." said Peter. "Well, Parker, We aren't so different after all," said Bruce as he puts his hand on Peter's arm, "We both do this to avenge the people we care the most about and…" Then, the Bat Computer beeps and Bruce and Peter run over to it. "The tech I connected pinged a location to our friends, we can try to apprehend them now." Batman walks to a door and presses a button on his glove to reveal an armored version of his costume he used during his time in Arkham City. Batman puts it on and presses another button and a door opens to reveal an all black armored version of Spider-Man's costume with yellow lenses and a giant spider that goes all over the costume. "This costume is more durable and may be able to handle our enemies." said Batman. "This is sweet!" said Spider-Man as he looks at his new suit. Batman goes to his batmobile and jumps in. "Get in, we are heading to their base." said Batman as he types in some coordinates. Spider-Man jumps in and the bat mobile drives off.

Meanwhile, at Mister Freeze's HQ, Mysterio and freeze are working on a strange device. "Soon, this device will break the quantum barrier hard enough to let us bring destruction to our world. Then, WE CAN RULE ALL!" said Mysterio. "But, that sounds preposterous. I thought we are doing this to save NORA!" said a nervous Mister Freeze. "You think I want to save your low life excuse of a wife Victor?" said Mysterio, "All I wanted was your unexpected help to rule both of these WORLDS!" "You are nothing but a MONSTER Mysterio!" said Freeze as he raises his freeze gun. Mysterio grabs Freeze and throws him off the building into the ground. "Stupid fool…" said Mysterio as he activates the machine and a beam of light hits the sky and makes a worm hole. "Finally, the Multiverse can FINALLY be under my grasp!" said Mysterio as he stares at the worm hole.

Meanwhile, the bat mobile stops and Batman and Spider-Man look up at the worm hole. "We're too late." said Spider-Man as he refills his web shooters. "Look, isn't that… Mister Freeze?" said Batman as he sees Mister Freeze's motionless, dying body on the floor. Spider-Man and Batman run over to Freeze and Batman turns on his Detective Mode. "Hmm… Since his battle suit is damaged, his heartbeat is slowly getting smaller, he's going to die." said Batman. "D-Detective…. I have important News…" said a dying Freeze, "I… know… how to stop his machine…" "Its okay to tell me, Victor." said Batman as he holds Freeze in his arms. "There's a manual… override on the side of the machine… If you type in "Nora" on the keypad, it will close the worm hole…. and save our planet…" said Freeze before he's officially dead. Batman looks down with tears in eyes and then he looks at Spider-man. "Peter… let's end this, once and for all." said Batman as he wipes his tears. "I agree, Bruce." said Spider-Man as he looks depressed, "For victor." Batman shoots his grapple at the roof and goes up and Spider-Man crawls on the wall. As Mysterio stares at the worm hole, Batman and Spider-Man appear behind him. "Quentin Beck," said Spider-Man, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

 _ **Author's note: The armored suit for Batman is his Arkham Knight armor, I made a mistake there and the armored Spider-Man suit is the Bulletproof Spider-Man suit (Seriously look it up). Soon, we will see the battle between the Arachknight and Dark Knight versus the Master of Illusion**_

 _ **Announcement: If you're a Civil War, Spider-Verse, Life before War, and Deadpool, Wade will work on his story while I try to finish one of the three other stories up above. So just stay tuned!**_


End file.
